Muérdago
by happy-sagara
Summary: Kagome decide pasar la Navidad en casa con su familia y amigos del Sengoku. Pero las cosas se complican cuando debe explicarle a Inuyasha el significado del muérdago KXI One-shot


"Muérdago" 

Aquéllo había sido una situación difícil para la chica. Por una parte no podía recordar una navidad sin su madre, hermano y abuelo; sin familia pues.  
Por otra parte la tropa de la era Sengoku se había convertido en una segunda familia para ella. Consternada, tamborileó con los dedos en el piso, mordiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

-Qué tanto estás pensando? - era Inuyasha quien le hablabla.

-Nada, no te preocupes - sonrió ella. Negativo, eso era algo que no podía hacer el hanyou, al menos tratándose de Kagome.

-Es sólo que... - las singulares orejas de Inuyasha reaccionaron al instante. Por fin! una respuesta.

-No sé con quién pasar la Navidad T.T - comentó la adolescente, llorando ríos de lágrimas falsas. Cabe decir que el chico casi se cae de espaldas.

-Eso es todo? XD

-Sí!!! - Kagome lanzó un gemido y pataleó de forma un poco infantil.

-Tonta, no tienes que preocuparse por cosas como esa! además yo... - cierto zorro mágico le cortó la inspiración yendo a aterrizar sobre su cabeza.

-Kagome, te vas?! por cierto... qué es la navidad? - luego de una larga explicación sobre el significado de la navidad...

-Y en mi país se acostumbra hacer ciertas cosas como poner un pino y adornarlo con muchas esferas de cristal bonitas, luces y caramelos... ah! también cada año nos reunimos en familia y comemos una rica cena de pavo, ensalada, spaguetti... y los regalos!! cada año los amigos se regalan cosas unos a otros...

-Para qué?

-Inuyasha, ya te lo dije! es para celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús!

-Ah, bien... todo ese jaleo por el nacimiento de un ningen (humano)? pues qué hizo de especial o qué!! - un suspiro de exasperación que más bien parecía decir Dios mío dame paciencia!!! recorrió la estancia de madera.

-Inuyasha, ese humano salvó al mundo, básicamente.

-Y qué no lo hemos hecho nosotros también? o me vas a decir que perseguir a Naraku no cuenta?

-No Inuyasha! quiero decir espiritualmente hablando.

-Vale, ok! ya entendí - murmuró malhumarado nuestro amigo hanyou. Evidentemente no era cierto, pero él no iba a admitirlo, no señor.

-Ah! y el muérdago... - dijo Kagome, visualizando por un momento el decorado de su casa en estas fechas. Siempre colgaban algún ramillo en lugares estratégicos jeje, sin mencionar el jardín...

-Muérdago? - todos habían vuelto a mirarla otra vez - y eso qué es?

-Ah, nada, nada!! U - comentó Kagome riendo nerviosamente, no sabía lo que podía resultar de aquéllo... pero podía imaginárselo. Cierto monje hentai (pervertido) persiguiendo a Sango con un ramillo de muérdago en la mano y a Inuyasha haciendo preguntas incómodas... sip, o algo muy parecido.

-Eso de la Navidad suena interesante... - comentó Miroku con Sango.

-Es cierto, me gustaría festejarla esta vez!!

-Sí, yo tmb! yo tmb! - gritaba Shippo dando saltitos.

-A mí me da igual - comentó Inuyasha en su habitual tono indiferente, aunque se le veía emocionado con la idea.

-En ese caso... por qué no van a casa y la pasan conmigo y mi familia?

-Pero... y el pozo? cómo pasaremos?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo... - comentó Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla y la expresión maquiavélica de que estaba formulando un plan (o más de uno, quizá).

Al final, resolvieron que si Kagome podía pasar del pozo con un fragmento de la perla, tecnicamente los demás también podían. El plan resultó y pronto todos estuvieron en el hogar Higurashi.

-Hija, qué bueno! pensé que quizá querrías permanecer allá...

-Cómo crees mamá! estas fechas son para pasarse en familia! y además aquí hay regalos y pavo jjejeje :P - comentó la chica abrazando a su madre.

-Hey, el chico orejas de perro vino también!

-Hola Sota. Tanto tiempo.

-Sip, decidí traer a todos los chicos a casa, espero que no les moleste!

-Claro que no hija! mientras más seamos mejor

-Muy buenas noches señora - saludó Miroku, inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Buenas noches, mucho gusto en conocerla - dijo la cazadora d monstruos.

-Bienvenidos - saludó la madre de Kagome. Tras una deliciosa cena...

-Todo estuvo delicioso. Arogatou gozaimasu! - exclamaron los extraños visitantes.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado

-Por cierto, ya viste todo el muérdago que colgamos? - comentó el abuelo, obviamente con una doble intención que no pasó desapercibida.

-Muérdago... qué es el muérdago? - volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-Ah, verás... - comenzó el abuelo.

-ABUELO!!!! - gritó Kagome, temiendo ser descubierta.

-Qué?

-Jejeje, nada! no quieres más postre?

-Ah, gracias... O.o

-Bueno, qué es? díganme!!

-Está bien! - dijo Kagome, sabiendo que no iba a poder evadir el tema - verás.... - le saturó de información el cerebro a nuestro amigo canino susurrándole al oído y se apartó.

-Bien, eso es!

-Ah, ok... espera un momento!!! besar! es decir como... besar, besar?? qué ridículo, qué estupidez, a quien se le ocurrió eso! - el horrorizado Inu lanzaba miradas espantadas a todos lados - pues definitivamente, yo me alejo de ese tal muérdago al menos 20m!!!

"Ya veremos Inuyasha... ya veremos"

Bueno, por lo general Kagome no haría ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba temiendo que esta relación nunca se formalizara si no tomaba ella la iniciativa. Tenía que seguir el plan. Si funcionaba, ya podrían reírse de ello 20 años después.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se percataron de que Inuyasha no bromeaba. A penas reconocía una pizca o un leve olor a muérdago, saltaba y se alejaba lo más aprox. a 20 metros que podía. Lo vieron bajar corriendo las escaleras, entrar al baño y volver a salir como un rayo, y no aproximarse a la puerta principal o a algún otro sitio donde hubieran colocado una "trampa de muérdago". Que por cierto parecía haber millones de ellas por toda la casa, lo que le delató a Kagome que su abuelo y hermano estaban confabulando también con el objeto de que ella e Inuyasha formalizaran su "noviazgo" lo más pronto posible.

Nuestro paranóico amigo estaba en un rincón de la cocina, el único lugar que había considerado lo bastante seguro para sí mismo y su "integridad". Estaba a un paso de volverse autista o al menos de comenzar a ver alucinaciones, cuando Kagome decidió entrar en acción.

-Inuyasha - probó la chica con cautela.

-Eh... ah! digo, ah. Kagome eres tú, q pasa?

-No quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?

-Aire? uh... no lo sé... - luego miró la cara sonriente de la chica y supo que no podía decir que no - bien, de acuerdo.

Kagome sonrió radiante y lo acompañó del brazo al jardín, con lo que Inu se sonrojó un poco.

-Las estrellas están lindas desde aquí - comentó Kagome. Inuyasha asintió lentamente, escogiendo un poco nervioso las palabras.

-Sabes? creo que se verían mejor desde acá - suavemente la levantó del piso y de un salto ambos estuvieron en la rama de un árbol grueso, que Inuyasha no recordaba de sus visitas anteriores. Sip, ése no era el árbol sagrado del templo, era un poco más bajo y obviamente más joven, pero grueso y resistente.

-Inuyasha... - susurró Kagome.

-Sí? - ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Estoy feliz de estar contigo.

-Hai. Yo también - luego de unos deliciosos minutos, él la ayudó a bajar a tierra. Ambos se pararon frente a frente una vez más.

-Inuyasha... - dijo Kagome una vez más.

-Sí?

-Te das cuenta de que estamos parados debajo de un árbol de muérdago? - Inuyasha se sorprendió por un segundo, pero tuvo el suficiente tacto para no romper el momento con un ataque de histeria. Finalmente, le dedicó a la muchacha una cálida sonrisa.

-Sabes lo que eso significa - él se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Ella le correspondió fervorosamente y se abrazaron.

"Perfecto. Misión cumplida."

Pero debió saber que Inuyasha no se conformaría con eso. No, su amado hanyou odiaba dejar las cosas inconclusas.

A la mañana siguiente

Kagome se despertó de pronto. Volteó y sonrió al ver a su lindo Inuyasha junto a ella, tapado con la manta y respirando suavemente. Bajó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

"Bien, esto no estaba planeado" pensó, una sonrisa más pronunciada asomó a sus labios "pero no estuvo nada mal".

FIN

Super! un oneshot!!! ojalá les haya gustado jejeje U el final es un poco sorpresivo ne? pero en fin... Feliz Navidad !!!!!

I will be a otaku forever!! :)

Happy Sagara :)


End file.
